


Arrow to the side. (first draft)

by timetravellingdixon



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravellingdixon/pseuds/timetravellingdixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Lansworth has been wandering the woods for 2 weeks after running from her abusive father. She has no food and is hiding in a tree when she sees a man crawling up the cliff side with an arrow in his side.<br/>This work is incomplete. I am working through fixing the stuff I have written because I recognise it to be complete and utter rubbish.</p><p>Link to the new work:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/4870936</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the asshole in the woods

*****Anna's POV

Anna's hand twitched towards her colt .45 , the man ascending the ravine below her didn't seem like much of a threat due to the arrow sticking out of his side, but she wasn't stupid enough to underestimate anyone anymore, not since the last man she had encountered.

She held her breath as the survivor passed wearily under the tree in which she was hiding. He was muttering quietly to himself. He sounded angry and she strained to hear."I know what I saw!"

_Man, this guy was out of it._

But that just made him more dangerous. She'd had her fair share of the crazies since, but give her the choice between a drunk and a psychopath, the drunk is usually slower. She was contemplating this when her stomach let out a ferocious growl to rival any stray dog.

_Crap!_

The man below her looked up. His crystal blue eyes locking with hers in surprise before his foot slipped and he hurtled down the cliff face again. Anna debated with herself. Her brain was telling her to run, to leave the man to fend for himself. But her stomach was telling her that she had no food left, she was a crappy hunter and she was lost in the woods. This man looked well fed. In the end, her stomach won out and she hopped down the cliff face to were the man lay groaning. Gun at the ready, she knelt down to question him.

"Who are you?" He said nothing.

"Look asshole, I have half a mind to just leave you hear to die."

Still nothing. Anna decided to change tact. In a softer but strong voice she said

"Do you have a camp?" This time the man seemed to respond, he let out a grumble that she decided to take as a yes.

*****Daryls POV

Daryl was astounded at this girls audacity, she looked completely calm despite looking like she hadn't eaten in days. Her Light brown hair was wet and plastered to her pale face.

"Where is it?" She had an strong English accent. Daryl considered. This girl didn't look like a threat. But you never knew these days. She looked innocent enough but if there were others with her then who knew what they could do. Then again there was no way he was getting back to the farm in this state and he had to get Sophias doll back to the others. It was hope.

A rustle disrupted the two survivors from the bushes swiftly followed by a guttural groan. The girls grip tightened on her revolver.

 _So this girls was more scared than she was admitting. To be fair to her though, she could be no more than 20-something_.

He grunted and nodded in the general direction of the farm.

"If you try anything, I will have no hesitations shooting you." She whispered, breath close to his ear

"Understood" He confirmed.

Hearing the the girl hoisted Daryls arm over her back and helped him up.

_Okay this girl is stronger than she looked._

"I'm Anna"

"Daryl" He relented.

Anna started to stagger off towards the farm, half dragging the older man with her.

A lone walker pulled itself from the bush just as they left the clearing but the two survivors were gone.


	2. All stitched up

**** Annas POV

  
 _Damn! This guy's heavy._

After walking for half an hour with the occasional grumble from Daryl to keep her in the right direction, the pair of survivors finally reached the edge of the woods. Annas back was killing her but she felt she couldn't complain given that she was still in one piece. 

The farm stretched in front of them, and Anna stopped and hid in the trees and left Daryl to walk on alone. She had decided a while back that she wouldn't be stupid enough to just walk straight into the group like she owned the place. Better to wait and scope the place out. She didn't know these people and they didn't know her. That was a dangerous thing these days.  
The girl watched from her vantage point in the trees as Daryl limped out to face the group of men running towards him.  
She could hear a yelled conversation, and watched as eventually everyone relaxed.

  
 _CRACK!_

Daryl fell to the floor. Anna couldn't help but let out a strangled scream. She dropped from the tree and started running. The men turned to look at her and she froze to the spot, just realizing her stupid mistake. One of the men turned, waved his arms and started yelling

"NOOO!"

Another man, With thick arms and dark skin, hoisted one of Daryls arms over his shoulder and urged a guy with a shaven head to help him as they took the man back to the camp.  
The first man, the one who had shouted looked at Anna and seemed to contemplate what to do with her. He looked her up and down before saying

"You better come with us, but if you try anything, I can assure you, you will lose."

Anna nodded, knowing that she didn't have much choice. She was too far from the woods to run and she didn't want to risk just being shot. Besides, this man seemed kind but tired. If she hadn't had such bad past experiences this would probably be a man she could instantly trust. It was fairly obvious that he was the leader.  
She took a tentative step forward and he patted her down and took her gun from her. 

"You can have this back when I know we can trust you. Keep your knife in your belt."

Then urged her to keep coming before turning his back and following the other men.  
Anna would have said that was stupid but she was in his territory, why should he be afraid of her.  
She sighed and followed on his heels.

 

**** Daryls POV

He woke up in a bedroom. He knew he must have passed out for a minute or two because he couldn't remember getting there. Herschel was hovering over a the wounds on his abdomen. 

The old man chastised him for taking his horse without asking. It suddenly occurred to him that there was supposed to be a girl with him, that is, If she hadn't been a hallucination. He knew that he had been pretty out of it.

"Where's that girl?"He asked.

"She's with Rick in the shed, he's asking her some questions."

Daryl made to get up and Hershel pushed him back down.

"Not yet, If you rip my handy work I refuse to stitch you back up again."The old man chuckled.

  
Daryl gritted his teeth in frustration but nodded and Hershel left him alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Please tell me what you think. :)


	3. Interrogated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is questioned by rick

****Annas POV

_What have I gotten into?_

After dropping Daryl off with some old guy called Herschel, whom she assumed was some sort of doctor, she had been led into an old shed and told to sit down.

"What's you're name?"

She considered staying silent but decided against it. That other guy already knew her name so what was the point.

"Anna" She said before quickly stuttering out "Anna Lansworth."

"How many have you killed?"As an after thought. She knew her nerves were showing but she couldn't control it. Other people tended to make her brain go haywire.

"W-what?" her heart somersaulted at the abrupt Question.

"Walkers. How many have you killed?" He said it slightly softer as if noticing her discomfort.

"Um, I- I don't know. I lost count."

" How many people?" 

"2"

"Why?"

The last question had an odd effect on Anna. She felt like she could relax. He was worried about whether she was a good person or not. A killer doesn't ask why. He doesn't care. He just wants to know if you could slit a few throats for him.

No. This guy seemed like a good man.

Despite this, she knew she needed to be careful what she said. In the end she decided on a half truth.

"I was running away from my old camp, the leader was going kind of crazy. He sent to of his men after me, and I shot them." 

These were some of the things that haunted her in the late hours at night. It wasn't that she felt particularly guilty. But she knew that the moment she pulled that trigger, She lost part of her humanity. It cut her deep to think how far she had fallen.

"Okay." The man stated it like she was supposed to know what he was talking about.

She gave him a questioning glance.

"You seem okay. I would ask you to join us but it's not my choice to make."

"Whose is it?"

"You saw that man, Herschel?" She nodded.

"This is his farm. If you want to stay, You would have to convince him."

"Thank you."

The man nodded slowly.

"You must be hungry, come out and join us for supper."

Her stomach grumbled in response and she followed him out of the shed.

"I'm Rick, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Rick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe this is a little out of character for Rick but I dunno, It's the only way I could think to write this. I'm hoping to be able to introduce Anna to some other Characters and further her relationship with Daryl soon.  
> I'm really enjoying writing this. It's nice and refreshing.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Dinner

 

*****Annas POV

Dinner was a fairly relaxed affair. People seemed to come, get what they wanted, have a quick chat and go. Everyone seemed friendly, or mostly everyone. There was that one guy with the shaved head that kept shooting her dirty looks. She refused to let him get to her. There was always that one asshole in every group that was never happy. Ah, well, _c'est la vie._

Rick introduced her to a few people and Anna was surprised to find that they had a kid with them. She had been given a slight rundown on how the group had gotten here but didn't realise before how big the group was. A girl named Beth came and sat down next to her and handed her a plate of some sort of meat. Squirrel, she guessed. Beth was incredibly friendly to her and she eventually came to find that she was Herschels daughter. After making friends Beth exclaimed that she had to go help her sister with something and promptly left with a friendly wave.

It was then that Anna realised she didn't know what had happened to Daryl. She decided to go ask Rick. She eventually found him leaning on a truck having a very heated discussion with Shaved Head Guy. She decided not to interrupt and hid behind a tree.

"Look, I'm just saying that we both know how low the chances are that we will find Sophia. We both know that we are looking for a body now... Or a walker." It was Shaved Head speaking.

"Shane. Don't say that. Thats sick." Ricks voice sounded distraught and angry.

"I'll say that because it's true. You know that I wish we had found Sophia, But that's it. I wish we had, and we haven't."

Apparently Rick had heard enough and walked away. Not that she could blame him. She barely knew the guy and she already wanted to punch him in the jaw. The guy was repulsive speaking that way about the kid. Anna was realistic, she knew that their chances of finding her were slim but it was the way Shane said it. She Shuddered involuntarily.

Anyway she knew she couldn't ask Rick now so she went off to find Lori, Ricks wife. She didn't know the woman well, but they had been introduced.

"Hey ,Lori?"

The woman looked up from her laundry.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what happened to Daryl? I feel kinda bad for not even checking up on the guy."

Lori gave her a strange look like she thought he was mad.

"He's up in the house, I don't really know whats happening but he should be okay I think. Why don't you ask Rick?"

She thought for a quick second. She didn't want to end up keeping secrets but something made her hold back from telling Lori about Ricks conversation with Shane. She didn't want to sound like a stalker, anyways.

"I can't find him" She lied smoothly.

"Well I'm afraid I can't help right now. But I'll let you know If I hear anything."

"Okay, thanks."

The night was getting dark and she realised that she needed to find somewhere to sleep.  
She didn't have a tent because she usually slept up in a tree but that didn't seem to be an option.  
She decided to just sit by the fire and deal with it later. If it came to it she would just sleep in the shed.

Eventually Andrea came and sat next to her. She knew her by name purely because she had been the one to shoot Daryl. She could see that the woman was tearing herself apart with guilt over it, though, so she didn't hold too much against her.

"Do you have anywhere to sleep tonight?"

"Not really, I was thinking about just setting in the shed if I won't be here for a while."

"You can stay in my tent for tonight if you like. I might as well try to do some good today."

Anna gave her a sympathetic smile. 

"That would be nice if you really don't mind."

"Of course not. Just don't stab me in my sleep or anything 'cause that would be a major downer." The women chuckled together and spent the rest of the evening chatting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with how this is turning out. Please can you tell me what to think if you feel like it. Thanks for reading. : )


	5. Helping

 

****Daryls POV

Daryl woke up in the morning to a splitting ache in his side and as he moved his arm a sharp pain ripped through his flesh.  
He decided that a while in bed was probably the best idea. He suspected Herschel would hold to his promise if Daryl ripped his stitches.

After a while there was a knock on the door. He grunted his affirmation that whoever was out there could enter.  
It was Herschel and Rick. He expected the old vet to close the door when he came in he gave a soft sigh.

"Get in here if you're coming."

 

****Annas POV

She lingered outside the door. She didn't even know this man and now she was going out of her way to make sure he was okay.

_What I wrong with me. Maybe being a psycho runs in the family._

When she entered Daryl was lying on his side with the blanket wrapped around his chest protectively. She stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Umm ,Hi." She gave him a half smile and an awkward wave.

Daryl only grunted in response.

_Okay then, this is fun._

She coughed, not knowing what else to say. She tried again.

"I, uhh, just wanted to see if you were gonna be okay and all..." She hooked a hand around her neck as if to rub out a sore spot. She looked at Rick for assistance.  
He coughed before trying to initiate a conversation. It was obvious he was tired but he was trying so hard.

  
"I was thinking we could talk about Sophias doll."

This seemed to get Daryls interest.

"I wanna go back out there as soon as possible and finish looking.Maybe take another horse and..."

"Oh, no. I don't trust you with any of my horses and there is no way you are going out there anytime soon."

Anna cut in.

"I could go out there and start looking, I mean I know where Daryl found the doll and I feel like I haven't done anything to help you guys yet."

Rick didn't look convinced and Daryl just grumbled.

"I'm a good fighter. I can help." She added.

"We appreciate the offer but we barely know you."

"I take it you don't trust me."

"Honestly, no."

"Okay, look. There is a little girl out there that I can help. I mean you have kids here. I'm not some psycho and I am certainly not a killer. I want to help."

Rick threw an awkward arm over his shoulder and rubbed at his neck, considering.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I want you to take Glenn and Maggie with you."

"That's fine. I guess."

Herschel was about to object to his daughter going out when she walked into the room.

"Daddy, Lori was looking for ya, she said she was worried about the baby."

A moment of fear passed across Ricks face.Maggie noticed and gave him a comforting look before leading Rick and her father out. Anna stood awkwardly next to Daryls bed.

"Is this okay with you?"

"What?"

"Me, Glenn and Maggie going up to where you found that doll."

"Yeah, 'course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Just cause, I thought that maybe since you found it you wanted to go yourself.That's all."

"I'd prefer that but Herschel seems to think he's my father and he's keepin' me on bedrest"

It took Anna a second to realise he was joking and she laughed with him.

"Well, I wanted to go see if I can make myself useful. Did you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm okay. I'll see ya around." He gave her a half smile and it struck her how nice these people were. They were like a huge, If slightly dysfunctional, family. It was a nice thought that ran through her mind as she nodded to Daryl and shut the bedroom door behind her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that Chapter took my ages to write because I felt so damn awkward doing it. I hope you liked it though. Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie, Glenn and Anna go to search for Sophia.

******Annas POV

The ride up to the ravine was awkward to say the least. It had been a long time since Anna had last ridden a horse and it took her a while to get the feel of it again. She hadn't been expecting Hershel to allow them to take their horses. She assumed the it would have been a different matter if Maggie hadn't been accompanying them. It was obvious that Herschel would do anything to keep his daughters safe.

Maggie and Glenn kept shooting eachother glances that made Anna wonder what was up with them. She felt uncomfortable with the silence so she tried to start a conversation.

"So, how long have you lived at the farm?"

"Most of my life. Daddy was always pretty keen on farming. He says it keeps him young." She smiled. She was very animated when she talked about her family. The love between the Greene family was obvious.

"So, you never felt like leaving? ya know, going off and seeing the world."

"Not really. I mean, I would have loved to see more of the world don't get me wrong, but this is where my family is and I could never leave them behind for long. Why do you ask?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering, I guess. I mean, the farm is a beautiful place and it kinda puts thing into perspective, I guess."

"How so?"

"Like, the farm has such a safe feel to it and it's almost like it masks some of the horrors from outside.I dunno, maybe it's just me."

The two women fell into a more comfortable silence and caught up with Glenn.

After another 5 minutes they were approaching the ravine and Maggie swiftly dismounted her horse. Glenn and Anna shared a look of  _There is no way I could do that gracefully so I'm not even going to try -_ and stayed seated. Maggie let out a sigh.

"So where did Daryl find the doll?"

"I don't know where exactly but I saw Daryl climbing up here under this tree, So I assume somewhere down there." She pointed down to the muddy water.

"Okay, so lets just search this area around here and see what happens." She hopped back up to her horse and led the way around.

They had been out for about an hour when Anna noticed a deep brown horse ahead of them. She whistled softly to get Maggie's attention.

"What?" Maggie replied calmly when she approached.

Anna just nodded in the direction of the horse.

Maggie noticed and dismounted her horse again and waved to Anna to tell her to stay where she was. Anna assumed that this was Nervous Nellie. Her assumptions proved true when Maggie walked the horse back and tied it to her own mount. Anna marveled at the way Maggie handled the horse.

Glenn coughed quietly and nodded to get back to the farm. As a walker followed from the bushes. Anna dismounted, Somewhat ungracefully and put the walker down with her knife. She didn't have her gun but she wouldn't have used it anyway in case she scared Nellie. She remounted and the three survivors walked back to the farm with fairly heavy hearts as to their lack any hard evidence of Sophia's whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eurgh! Writing from Daryl's POV is really hard at this point 'cause he's still in bed. Grrrr. Thanks for reading.


	7. Dinner at the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna finally gets to talk to Daryl and Lori is being an ass.

 

*** Annas POV

 

Anna was exhausted after the ride up to the ravine. Her limbs felt like jelly despite the enormous amount of muscle she'd built up over the past months.

She and Maggie had taken Nellie back to the stables and now all Anna wanted to do was flop down into the tent that she was _still_ sharing with Andrea. Anna was starting to get uncomfortable with her tent arrangment but she knew for now she didn't have much choice.

She was on her way there when she was cornered by Lori. This woman was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Can you help me with washing these clothes for a sec?"

"Actually ,Lori, I just got back from the ride from..." Anna started until Lori cut her off.

"It's just that Hershel says I shouldn't put too much strain on the baby."She said it in a way that sounded like an order. Anna's skin twitched but she reluctantly nodded.

_Not that a couple of clothes would be a strain. You're barely 4 months pregnant and you don't do anything else around here._  
It was a subject that Andrea had been talking to her about. Apparently, Lori was known for her ideas that the women around her did nothing to help. She had even gone to Andrea and told her directly that she was of no benefit to the camp. 

Nevertheless she followed on Lori's heels to the water pump and began to wash the clothes.

After a few minutes Lori got up and walked off leaving Anna with half the camps clothes to wash.

_No surprise there then._

She was about to go say something when Carol came up behind her with Beth on her heels.

"Oh Anna, don't bother with that. You must be exhausted. Go and lie down and me an' Beth will finish up here."

Usually she would have politely declined and finished her work but she was practically falling asleep on her feet so she nodded and padded back to the tent. She always felt uncomfortable in Andrea's tent but it wasn't like she could sleep outside here.She would have to talk to Glenn and Maggie to see if they could grab one for her on their next run.

\-----

She slept for a good few hours and was woken by Andrea shaking her arm. 

"Hey Anna, we forgot to tell you, we're all going up to the house for a meal with Hershel and his family, you wanna come up?"

"Yeah, sure, just gimme a sec." Her stomach grumbled and Anna realized she hadn't eaten properly since the night before. This morning she had only had time to wolf down a granola bar before heading out.

Andrea waited while she straitened out the kinks in her spine and made herself look reasonably presentable before walking up to the house together.

On the walk up they discussed Lori's audacity and laughed about Carl's obvious crush on the younger Greene girl, Beth.

\----  
Dinner would have been nice, if it had not been for the awkward silence that had hung around the group like fog.  
Even when Glenn had brought up a guitar for conversation it had been shot down because it brought up more bad memories.

Anna made an excuse for herself to bring Daryl some food. She picked some of everything and brought the plate to Daryl's door. She knocked and heard a grunt of consent from Daryl. She didn't know the man too well but she had come to learn that this was how the man usually communicated.

When she entered Daryl was looking considerably better than he had a few days ago.

 

****Daryls POV

 

Daryl couldn't hear anything coming from the dining room which made the dinner sound like it was obviously going badly. It made him glad that he hadn't had to join in.

There were some footsteps outside the door followed by a knock.  
He grunted and Anna entered. She had obviously been looking for an excuse to leave the heavy dinner table but she seemed to be in a good mood.

"I brought you some food in case you were hungry." She smiled warmly and set the plate of food down on the table.

"Thanks."

"So, how are you doing? It feels like I've barely spoken to you since we met in the woods."

"I'm doin' okay, can't wait to get out of this damn lockdown."

It was true. He found sitting inside all day hell. The sooner he was out of here the better. He would have liked to have gone out today but Hershel wouldn't let him. He had resented it a little but he knew that the old guy was right.

"You're starting to look better. I guess you'll be out again soon enough, huh?"

"Yeah, Hershel said tomorrow or the next day he'd let me get back to my tent."

"That's good. So, Um, I hear you're a good hunter?"

"Yeah. why?"

"I mean, I was just wondering if you could teach me some hunting stuff once you're feeling better. I mean I was out in those woods for three days and all I ate was a handful of granola bars. I'd rather never get caught in that situation again, y'know."She gave a wry laugh. "I-If it's not too much trouble." She added nervously.

Daryl wasn't used to people asking for his help so politely. Or at all, for that matter.

"Yeah, If you want,I guess. I'll probably be out again in a few days. Checking snares and the like."

There was a sudden sound of a few chairs scraping back as people in the other room started packing away after dinner.

"Thanks"

Lori started calling Anna like she was her dog from the other room. No doubt for some mundane task that she could "help" with. Anna sighed and Daryl couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay,I guess I better go see what the queen bee wants and I need to talk to Glenn and Maggie about their run tomorrow. It was nice talking to you." She slid him a quick smile and slipped to the door.

"See ya later." She added.

He nodded to her as she left.

_What is it with that girl?_

She was obviously very patient to put up with so much. He hadn't missed all the ways that Lori was trying to walk all over her. Hell, the girl ha only been there for a few days and Lori was calling her like a child that needed to be disciplined. 

Daryl couldn't help but like the girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote some of Daryls POV! Damn, it's so much harder to write.  
> Thanks for reading. :)


	8. tents and that bloody bathroom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna goes on a run with Maggie to get a tent.

 

***Daryls POV

 

The cool midday wind blew through the open tent flap and flicked over the page of Daryls book. Hershel had let him back to his tent an hour ago with strict orders not to overdo anything. Daryl had meant to disobey when he was told by andrea that she had been informed to keep a close eye on him.

Daryl sighed and close his book. It was boring. Some prissy teenage novel that left his skin crawling. He sat up on his bedroll and decided to go see if whoever was on watch would let him take over. Unlikely, but he needed to do something.  
On his way over he was caught by Anna who chastised him for carrying his heavy crossbow around with him.

"m'okay. Who's on watch?"

"uh, T-dog, I think. Listen, I'm about to go on a run with Maggie to get myself a new tent, do you want anything?"

"A new book."he joked. He had been complaining to her when he saw her this morning about the books Beth had given him. It had been a sweet gesture from the girl, but they made him want to tear his eyes out.

Anna chuckled softly .

"But, seriously. Is it just you and Maggie goin'?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" She asked with a challenge in her eyes.

"Wouldn't it be better to take someone with you?"

"What like you?" She punched him playfully in the arm.

"We'll be alright Daryl."

Daryl didn't seem convinced but he nodded.

"I'll see what I can do about that book." She added before sauntering off towards the stables to look for Maggie.

 

****Annas POV

 

She was amazed at how nice these people had come to be towards her. They all showed concern for eachother and it was really sweet. Everyone helped eachother in little ways.

When she got to the barn Maggie had finished saddling up the two horse and handed Anna a backpack.

"There's a pretty good camping place just outside of the town. I haven't been there in a while, but last time I went there were still some pretty decent tents in the store room."

Maggie _gracefully_ mounted her horse and Anna followed suit. The ride into town was fairly jolly. The two women laughed together about Annas old job at the run down coffee shop and the cop that used to come in and check her out every day and the guy who used to shower her in compliments in the hope of getting free syrup.

On arrival, the store was deserted. Anna smiled at their luck. The pair entered the shop quietly. Anna ignored the brown blood splatters that decorated the walls and headed towards the back store room, her fingers drifted over the gun at her belt.

"Wow! Two tents left back here. Which one shall I pick, Maggie?"

She heard footsteps behind her and a short bark of laughter. The two tents set out in front of her were definitely not what Anna had hoped for. One was a Peppa Pig kiddy tent, The other was, ironically, an I Am Legend themed tent.

"What kind of camping shop is this?" Anna asked incredulously.

Maggie turned and walked out.

"While you're picking out your lovely living quarters, I'm gonna go into the ladies room and see if there is anything useful."

"Mhmm." Anna turned and nodded at Maggie and something caught her eye in the bottom corner under a shelf. A navy blue two-man. _Perfect._ Anna smiled proudly and tucked it into her rucksack.

As she padded out of the store room pleased with her find she heard a yell of suprise from the bathroom. Anna grabbed her machete from her belt and rushed into the bathroom where she found Maggie wrestling two walkers with her back against the wall. Anna slashed her machete across one of the walkers neck just as another ripped itself out of a stall - _Pantless_ , she might add, The scene might have been funny if she wasn't busy trying not to lose her life- and grabbed at her t-shirt. Her machete dropped to the floor with a clatter. Anna grappled for a minute before slamming her knife through a sunken eye socket just as she heard a slam as Maggie crushed her attackers head between the door frame.Anna swiped the sweat from her forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."Maggie gulped.

With shaking hands the two shoved handfuls of tampons from the dispenser into Maggies rucksack and Anna collected her machete from the floor.

"Please, don't tell anyone."

Anna nodded in silent agreement. That had been a close call but they both knew it had just been pure bad luck. They didn't want to be stopped from going out in future.

On the way out Anna noticed a paperback John Grisham novel on the shop counter. She scooped it into her rucksack. She could give it to Daryl later.

Both women were silent and tense and they didn't talk the entire way back to the farm. Anna was grateful as she was exhausted. If Lori even spoke to her when she got back, Pregnant or not, Anna might slap her.

When they got back Hershel, seeing the women's tired eyes, took the horses from them and told them not to worry.

Anna was irritated when she realised that she couldn't sleep because she hadn't put her tent up yet. It looked simple enough but Annas limbs refused to do as they were told. Eventually' though, with T-dog and Carol's help the tent was up and Carol had brought her stuff over. Anna went to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I suck at writing action but Maggie's walker kill was pretty cool.


	9. No pictures?

 

****Annas POV

When Anna woke up the next morning she felt good for a change. She decided to go get up and bring Daryl some breakfast and the book she had picked up. She figured she could learn some stuff about hunting from him even when he was still injured.  
Even breakfast seemed good. Fresh eggs and chicken courtesy of the Greenes. She finished her loaded two plates with food and padded to Daryls tent. The still dewy grass soaking the bottom of her sneakers.

"Knock Knock" She grinned as she stepped through the open tent flap. 

"Mornin'" Daryl seemed cheery. His shirt was unbuttoned and was revealing a fair bit of his chest. Anna blushed and hoped he didn't notice.

"I brought you some breakfast and the promised book." She dropped the book into his lap.

"Thanks" Then paused with a grin on his face.

"What, no pictures." He replied flicking casually through the paperback.

"I know, right? It seems strange that the first thing everyone grabs in the apocalypse is graphic novels, I'm afraid that was all that was left." her tone was sarcastic but friendly. 

Daryl chuckled. "So you got your new tent?"

"Yeah, I got dangerously close to being stuck with a peppa pig tent, but I set up near Glenn and T-dog."

"Cool, so did you still wanna learn to hunt soon. I should be fine by tomorrow morning."

"That sounds great."

"What are you like with a gun?"

"I'm pretty good. My, umm, dad taught me when the broadcasts first started."

"Okay ,then. I'll see you tomorrow early."

"It's a date!" She blushed when she realised what she said but there was no taking it back now. She just grinned and played it off.

_Why does that guy make me so nervous?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dangerously short chapter but I just got my Mock results back from english and I got a D. : ( eeeugh I need to do so much revision.


	10. hunting lessons

Chapter 10

*****Anna's POV

Anna nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Daryls rough voice outside her tent early the next morning.

"Wake up ,princess. Time for your first lesson."

Anna groaned and wriggled out from her warm sleeping bag. She slipped on a pair of jeans that Beth had given her and pulled on her leather gloves. She had always felt insecure about her hands. She felt like if any part of her was going to get bitten it would be her hands. Like when she used to go skating with her mum who would always tell her to keep her fingers tucked in if she fell so that they wouldn't get sliced of by a nearby skater. She shuddered. 

Her trustly leather boots and Jacket were dumped haphazardly by the tent flap. She shuffled them on and emerged into the brisk morning air. Daryl was waiting by one of the spindly trees that guarded their camp.

"Morning Daryl."

"Morning, you got your gun?"

"Yeah." She patted her hip where the colt rested heavily on her belt.

"Good, what about a knife?"

"Yes, mum. I have my knife." She paused. "Thats not something I ever thought I would say."

"I wanted to check the snares first, So I can show you how to set those up now and I'll teach you how to track and kill."

"Okay." Anna sounded a lot more cheery than he felt at that comment.  
The pair started walking into the woods. Anna was amazed at Daryls speed. Every movement he made was precise and practised. Daryl glared at her every time her heavy feet cracked a twig.

"If ya keep on like that you're gonna scare the birds."

"Sorry." She was tired and getting frustrated. they had been out for almost an hour and she hadn't caught anything. Meanwhile Daryl had a rabbit and 4 squirrels on his belt.

She was about to say more when Daryl nodded in the direction of a bush a little way ahead.

"What" She mouthed.

"Pheasant"

She nodded and caught the bird in the same way Daryl had told her. When she returned to him with her prize he smiled and shoved her arm playfully.

"'s 'bout time. We should get back."

Anna nodded gratefully and followed in Daryls footsteps back to the farm in a comfortable silence.When they reached the edge of the forest a devilish idea sprang to Annas mind and a mischievous  grin spread across her face.

"Last one back to the camper!" She raced off and heard Daryl groan behind her before picking up his pace. The two fell into step next to eachother and Anna strained ahead. Her brown hair flicking out behind her she slammed her hand onto the RV's side a split second before Daryl and slid to the ground. 

"Beat ya." She taunted.


	11. Walkers in the barn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn tells about the walkers.

 

*** Anna's POV

Breakfast was a somber affair. Anna sat beside Daryl. They didn't say a word to each other but they were content in each others presence. Anna kept glancing at Glenn. She could tell something was troubling him. He kept avoiding everyone's eyes and glanced toward the barn so often. Anna didn't miss when he looked towards Maggie and became increasingly worried when Maggie shook her head slowly back at him. Had they head some sort of fight in the barn? She wanted to ask him what was up but she decided it was probably not best to call him up in front of everyone.

She soon got her answer, though. Glenn stood up and paced slowly. His eyes had a distinct, rabbit in the headlights, look about them.

He threw one last look at the barn before speaking.

"Ugh, guys" No one responded except Anna, who was watching him intently. He tried again. Anna could practically hear his heart racing. She offered him a small smile which he did not see.

"So..." Still no response from the group But Anna could not think of anything that could be more important. She had never seen Glenn so spooked.

"The barn's full of walkers."

The effect was instantaneous. It was like time had stopped except for the beating of Anna's heart. She was so happy here and now she could see the cracks forming in her new family. She felt sick to her stomach.

30 seconds passed. A minute. No one moved or spoke. The tension was palpable. 

As sick as Anna felt though. She wanted to fight to stay with the group. This was a problem and she knew it had to be dealt with. She Stood up slowly and flicked her eyes across the group. 

"Let's go check it out then." She said it as calmly as she could muster but she knew the others could see through it. She looked to Shane and he took her meaning. As much as Anna hated Shane she knew the position he had in the group was a strong one. He had an air of authority around him, as threatening as it was. The pair started walking to the barn and the others followed suit. 

Daryl caught up to her. She could tell he had seen through her calm exterior in an instant.

"You feelin' okay." He asked quietly.

"Yeah, thanks." Daryl put his hand on her shoulder and nodded. He left the subject there and Anna was grateful.

Shane looked through the graying wood of the barn door. It was obvious that the creatures inside had noticed as the low pitched groans inside increased in frequency and in length.

"You cannot tell me you are all right with this." He walked past Rick in frustration.

"No, I'm not but we are guests here. This isn't our land."

The groups voices mingled together.

"This is our lives man!"

"Lower your voice."

"We can't just sweep this under the rug"

"It aint right, not remotely"

"We either gotta go in there and make things right or we just gonna go, we've been talking about Fort Benning for a long time now."

"We can't just go."

"Why, Rick, why?"

"Because my daughter's still out there." Carol stated quietly.

Anna felt sorry for the woman. Her whole mind was set on the fact that her daughter was still alive. She couldn't bear to think about how she could handle her daughters death.

Shane let out a deep breath to calm himself. 

"Okay, I think it's time that we all just consider the other possibility..."

"Shane! We are not leaving Sophia behind." Anna could hear the doubt in Ricks voice but she said nothing.

"We are close to finding this girl, I just found her damn doll in the woods a few days ago." Anna felt like crying. She was really warming to Daryl but she knew that Daryl was also holding on to false hope.

"You found a her doll, Daryl" Shane scoffed."That's what you did, you found a doll." He put emphasis on the last word.

Daryl took a threatening step towards Shane. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Anna stepped closer to Daryl protectively.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said here." Shane started to rant. 

Rick stepped closer and put a restricting hand on Shane's chest. 

"An' I'll tell you something else, man. If she was alive out there an' saw you coming, all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears 'round your neck, she would run in the other direction ,man!"

Daryl pushed towards Shane with fury in his eyes. Rick stepped in front of Shane and Anna put a cool hand on Daryl's chest. He pushed it off and moved closer. 

Anna moved around and pushed Daryl's entire chest, not breaking eye contact. He moved back a few steps, surprised by her strength.

"Ignore him, Daryl. It's not worth it."

Daryl looked down at her. His arms relaxed but Shane still hadn't given in. Lori stepped in front of Rick protectively and Shane backed off. 

"Keep your hands of me." He turned his back and started to walk away.

"Just let me talk to Hershel, Let me figure it out." Rick said to his retreating back.

Shane whirled around and started his yelling anew. 

"And what are you gonna figure out!"

Rick waved his arms down.

"If we're gonna stay, If we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it." His voice was calmer but still carried an edge to it.

"This is his land!"

"Hershel sees those things in there as people. Sick people.His wife. His,his step son." Dale cut in.

Rick looked at him incredulously. 

"You knew?"

"Yesterday. I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night." Shane accused.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did."Dale defended. He looked back to Rick. "I was waiting till this morning to say something but Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy, Rick. If Hershel those things are alive..." A flurry of groans erupted from the barn and the doors shook loudly. The group stepped back in fear and surprise. With all the argument it was almost like they had forgotten that there were walkers not 10 meters away.

Anna looked towards the group and they disbanded. She threw Rick a sympathetic look. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His wife was pregnant and he was stressed enough as it was with the pressure Carol was putting on him to find her probably dead daughter. It wasn't fair that he had to deal with this now. She pushed open her tent flap and started cleaning her gun. That was one thing she was grateful for, Because she was hunting with Daryl no one had any doubts about her keeping her gun with her.

_Look on the bright side, Anna._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been procrastinating about writing this chapter for ages. Anyway, as always, Thanks for reading.


	12. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmare.  
> I wanted to show more about Anna's past. hope you like it. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter a while ago and forgot to publish it. oops.

 

*** Anna's POV

That night Anna was restless. She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag for hours before sleep finally claimed her, and when it did it brang dark memories with it.

_Red. Red sheets, a red carpet and red clothes. If Anna never saw the colour again she could be happy. The scene that lay before her was surreal. Her mothers corpse slammed its body against the living room door. Her father was rocking back and forth in the corner. Unhelpful as usual. Her sister clutched the torn remains of a slightly soggy stuffed rabbit. Fear gripped Anna's heart .She had to save her sister and she had to do it on her own._   
_She had seen the Corpses attack before. Her freinds had called them zombies before they had been torn to shreds. But Anna couldn't bring herself to use that word about the deceased._   
_Another particularly large Slam and the wood of the door started to splinter.The bookcase she had placed in front of it shook and Anna knew that it wouldn't hold for long. She searched frantically for something to use as a weapon and came up with a fireplace poker. She weighed it in her hand as she contemplated what she was about to do. A growl ripped itself from the opposite side of the door and the wood shattered as her mothers corpse stumbled through the decimated doorway. Anna's heart ripped in two as she delivered the final killing blow to her mothers corpse. Her families screams echoed in her mind and she saw more red. So much more red. Her heart pulsed in her chest as she gathered her sister in her arms and screamed at her father to get out to the idling car. Her sister scrapped her tiny nails at Anna's arms as she tried to get to her mummy. Her father, thankfully, had seemed to snap out of it and pulled the child from Anna's arms. He tossed the keys at her._

_"You drive."_

_She did. For a long time. On a long road. After driving for what felt like hours she realised that her family was not with her. She searched frantically through her car. Eyes cast away from the road. When she turned her attention towards the road again she saw them. They were standing in the road. A scream erupted from her throught as their bodies hid the windshield._

_"_ Anna"

Her eyes flew open. She felt strong hands on her shoulders and struggled for a moment before realizing that they were kind hands. She gazed up into Daryl's soft, blue eyes and relaxed.

"If you keep goin' like that you're gonna wake the neighbours." He joked softly, not removing his hands. Anna appreciated the way he treated her. If it had been someone else trying to tell her that "It would be alright" or "It was just a dream" she might have punched them in the mouth. 

She swallowed and sat up. She realised that her face was damp from crying and her cheeks burned with embaressment. She swiped away the tears and smiled somewhat unconvincingly at him.

"Thanks, Daryl. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"s'okay, It's nearly time to go hunting anyway." He coughed awkwardly, as if just realising that he was in her tent uninvited. "If you're feelin' up to it." He added.

"Yeah, of course. I'll meet you by the house in a minute,then."

He got up and nodded. before pushing the tent flap open and disapearing.

She was suprised by how much better she felt after talking to Daryl.

*** Daryl's POV

Daryl was worrying as he made his way over to the house. There was something about that girl that made him curious. He had wanted to ask what her nightmare was about but he knew that she probably wouldn't tell him anyway. Couple that with the walkers in the barn and he was having a pretty crappy week.

He didn't have to wait long for Anna. She sauntered over a few minutes later and they dropped into a friendly conversation about motorcycles. Daryl was suprised to learn that she used to own one before the world crapped out. Daryl put a finger to his lips to quieten her and she fell into slightly crouched position behind him. She had caught on to Daryls ways of hunting quite quickly though they had only been out a few times. 

Daryl was impressed. He never thought he'd end up being comfortable hunting with anyone other than his brother. Proves how wrong he could be.


	13. Fear and loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put off writing this for a long time. It was a scary chapter to write.

  
*** Anna's POV

"So, what do you think?" She asked turning on Daryl. They had walked a while away from the farm and the question had been bugging her for a while.

"About what?"

"About the barn."

Daryl shrugged. 

"Whatever happens happens, I guess?"

Anna was not impressed by his answer but decided to leave it be.  
They continued hunting without a word and returned with a good stock of rabbit and squirrel from the snares.  
Back at the farm tensions were still high, there were no friendly smiles, no jokes and no happy hello's as they arrived with the meat.

Anna took the meat from Daryl and went to go clean it, leaving him talking with other members of the group.  
She sighed to herself as she worked. She was so tired of this, the constant nightmares and stress. Her nails had been bitten down to the nub. She had never had this habit before the turn and didn't know when she had picked it up.

When she had finished she rinsed the blood and fur of her fingernails, it still surprised her how strong her stomach was recentley. This was exactly the sort of thing that used to make her puke. Funny how times change. Still, she would kill for a box of chips, smothered in ketchup and mayo. 

Her stomach grumbled at the thought and she dried her hands off on her fraying shirt. She was losing herself in her wistful thoughts and therefore, when a flurry of gunshots echoed across from the barn she jumped in her skin. 

Her immediate reaction was to run away when she saw the scene playing out at the barn. Rick was holding onto a walker and so was Hershel. Shane was screaming angrily, gun drawn and firing rapidly at Hershels walker. The rest of the group was gathered around them and were yelling wildy as Shane fired of the last shot at the walkers head to finish it off. It almost dragged Hershel to the ground. 

Anna watched as he started pounding at the barn doors and felt her feet pounding across the dirt towards the group. Palm already gripping the colt at her belt. By the time she got there the walkers were already spilling out of the barn with stomach curdleing groans. She lined up next to Daryl and Andrea and joined them in putting down the onslaught of walkers heading towards her. Each kick of her gun made her want to break down but she plowed through. Not stopping until there were no more horrors left. The Greene family's sobs echoed behind her.

* * *

 

*** Daryl's POV 

 

The stinking bodies of the walkers were scattered across the dirt in front of the barn. The silence that surrounded the group seemed impenetrable. It streched out before them like a wasteland that they were all too terrified to cross. Anna looked towards her feet with her heart sinking into her stomach and Daryl felt a stab of sorrow for her.

At the sound of another quiet grumble, though, he looked up to see something that would haunt him for a long while. Sophia was limping towards them from the barn. He heard Carol wail in anguish and span around to stop her proceeding towards the thing that was no longer her little girl. He looked away as Rick did what he had to.He felt Carols sobs rather than saw them. He gently released her not knowing what to do. She ran off and Daryl looked towards Anna who was still staring at her feet in what looked like fear.


	14. A Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff finally I got to writing in the relationship developments. *Pumps fist in the air*

 

*** Anna's POV

She found Daryl outside tent later that evening, he had moved it further away from the camp and she was worried for him.  
He was sat on the grass staring up at the starry sky, he looked more torn than she had ever seen him before and she wanted to just put her arms around him and hold him. But that would have neen weird for both of them

"Daryl?"

He grunted in response and didn't meet her eyes.

"Can I sit with you?"

He looked at her then. 

"Why would you wanna do that?"  
"Because you're my friend." She couldn't think of a better answer but it was the truth. She had come to think of Daryl as the one person who could keep her grounded. He's the reason why she didn't just leg it as soon as the tension started in the group.

"I'm a pretty crappy one of them, thats for sure."

She dropped to the grass ungainly and looked at him.

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm a failure."

"That's crap."

He looked shocked at her words but Anna continued on regardless.

"You didn't fail anyone. It wasn't your fault she was in the barn. You couldn't have known." She said it matter of factly. She put her arm around his shoulders and he leaned into her touch. Anna was a little suprised. She had expected to be shrugged of but she wasn't going to complain. She rubbed soothing circles over his back and hummed softly. He looked at her It was a beautiful look, full of kindness and love. It was a look she hadn't seen for a long time. The next thing she knew his lip were on hers and they were soft and warm. She smiled into it and then it was over. Daryl coughed awkwardly but smiled at her. Anna didn't know how to react so she just sat there and looked up at the stars. Daryl did too and the pair fell into a companiable silence. Before she knew it Anna had fallen asleep on the grass and Daryl scooped her up and carried her back to her tent.

* * *

Anna had a terrifying thought when she woke up.

_Oh Crap. I kissed Daryl Dixon._

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was fearful but happy in a really weird sort of way. It was then that she noticed the sunlight flooding her tent and that she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday and leather jacket. She poked her head out of her tent and heard the sound of clattering plates. There was no friendly chattering but the sound of breakfast was unmistakable. She quickly changed her clothes and walked slowly to the camp centre. The entire camp was there save for Carol and Daryl. Her heart relaxed. She really didn't feel like facing either of them just yet. Carol for the fact that she had no idea what to say to the woman who had just lost all hope ,and Daryl for the fact that she had no idea what to say to tha man who had just filled her heart with hope.

She grabbed some badly cooked eggs from the quiet T-dog who was on breakfast duty and tried to give him her best, friendly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night, I'm on a roll. Also FLUFF! :)


	15. Winnebago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna thinks, or I don't know. Stuff happens. It's short.

****Annas POV

Breakfast was surprisingly satisfying. Her body had been through a lot of stress recently and Anna was grateful for anything. She figured she should find Daryl and puzzle things through. Surely this couldn't work. It was the zombie apocalypse for fricks sake.

But she knew that this was, without a doubt, what she wanted. She looked towards Maggie for info on Daryls whereabouts but the woman looked frustrated and mournful, so she mentioned nothing. Maggie wasn't the sort for pouring her heart out anyway.

* * *

 

As she looked for Daryl she contemplated what she was going to say to him.She had no idea what to say to him and it worried her. There were birds chirping nearby and Anna sat on a log outside the Winnebago to think for a while. She tried hard to think about how impractical a relationship would be with Daryl. But all she could think about was the feeling of Daryls soft lips on hers.

She gave a frustrated sigh and put her head in her hands. This was a problem.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door to the Winnebago closing softly. She looked up to see Daryl and Carol emerging quietly. Daryl gave her a small smile as he passed but her heart was filled with a strange fire that she couldn't figure out.Had they been alone together? What were they doing? Where are they going now? She waited till they were outside before walking to the Winnebago and inconspicuously peering in. It was empty. She felt the weight of a thousand bricks. She felt stupid. This was Daryl. Her hunting partner. Daryl, who she knew next to nothing about, who carried a crossbow and looked for lost kids. Who made her heart flutter and burn. Who was she kidding.Of course Daryl wasn't really interested in her. Carol was more his age anyway. It was just a kiss.They were tired. They were lonely. It was nothing. But he had carried her back to her tent. If he hadn't cared about her, he wouldn't have done that.

She didn't understand so she decided to stop over-thinking this and just forget it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short ,Short ,Short. Please leave feedback if you want to. : )


	16. Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori acts like a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is really long compared to the last one.

Anna kept her distance from Daryl throughout the day and it hurt her.She figured it was for the best. She needed time to regain her dignity but she knew she couldn't stay away forever.Unless she wanted to run away from here too ,which she really didn't want to do. She had family here now.That thought made her feel happier.

She realised she needed to preoccupy herself so she helped Lori and Patricia with washing the clothes. For once, Though, Lori actually did something. It was impressive. That went fine for about half an hour until Patricia noticed Annas frown.

"What's wrong? You look distracted."

"Yeah" Anna nearly choked on the words.

" Just not used to laundry I guess."

"No kidding." Lori piped up. Anna was not in the mood for Lori's usual little digs. "Yeah, I spend too much time in those woods bringing in the meat." "And for that we're grateful. It sounds like fun out in those woods." "Maybe, but it's frustrating, You can walk a mile and not find anything. Exhausting. it's not exactly the place for a chat either." "Maybe if you and Daryl were to split up you might get it done faster." As much as Anna hated to admit it that sounded like a good idea. Not for the getting work done faster. That was crap. But it would mean she could limit her contact with Daryl. "Hmm, Thanks, Lori. I think I'll mention that to Daryl." "No problem, sweetie." Anna wanted to roll her eyes but decided to refrain. The three women continued working without a word.

* * *

 

The morning Came to quickly she spent the day more or less the same as the last, only, this time, she though about Daryl even more and spoke to Lori less. She helped T-dog cook breakfast in the morning and realised how much she enjoyed the change in company. The man acted lighthearted compared to the rest of the group. Anna was grateful for the change.

* * *

 The day after Anna had finally worked up the courage to talk to Daryl. She found him in his tent again. Her heart was in her stomach. She refused to look at the spot where she and Daryl had been... _No_.

This had to be done. It was just one of those things. She coughed awkwardly as Daryl invited her in by patting the spot next to him. His shirt was slightly rumpled up at the bottom, exposing his smooth skin.

She deliberately sat opposite him close to the tent flap in case she felt like making a hasty retreat. She refused to believe that it was worry that she saw in his eyes.

"Umm, I was thinking."

He nodded, ever helpful with conversation.

"Would you... Do you think..." She struggled to find the right words. She wished she had thought about this before hand.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes were full of concern, it was undeniable. He moved closer and put his hand on her knee. Her breath hitched. She was almost grateful for the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Daryl?" The voice that sounded from outside, however, annoyed Anna to no end. It was Lori.

"What?" Daryls voice was gruff, like he was annoyed about being interrupted. Anna marveled at how fast his tone could change from soft and caring to pissed off. He crawl out of the tent.

"Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock, We need Herschel."

"So, what?"

"So, I need you to run into town real quick and get them."

Anna was a little disgusted at the way Lori was talking to him like a child, and she crawled out of the tent. Lori gave her a disapproving look. Not that that wasn't normal. Lori gave everyone a dissapproving look until she wanted something.

Daryl just scoffed "Your bitch was window shopping,You want him, fetch them yourself." He turned away."I got better things to do."

"Whats the matter with you? why would you be so selfish?"

This time Anna was the one who scoffed indignantly.

"Selfish! Lori, you may want to go look in the mirror! Or just take a minute to look at how you never look after your own son."

Lori turned on her.

"Who asked you? What would you know? Have you ever been a mother?"

"No, but let me ask you this. Where is Carl now? Who did you load him onto this time? Because if anyone is selfish here it certainly isn't Daryl."

Daryl moved forward himself.

"Listen to me, Olive Oyl. I was out there looking for that girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. don't you tell me about not getting my hands dirty."

He paused and started to turn away again."You want those two idiots have a nice ride. I'm done looking for people."

Lori stood awkwardly for a second before leaving. Anna even felt a little bad for her. They had been a little harsh.

Daryl sat down on the grass and picked up his knife and started sharpening it. Anna coughed to break the silence and sat down a little way from Daryl.

"You okay?"

"m'fine." Anna was irritated. Daryl had clammed up again.

"Okay."

Daryl looked up from his knife and gave her an unconvincing smile before picking himself up and dropping to the ground next to Anna. Her muscles tensed involuntarily but Daryl didn't seem to notice. He put his bare arm around her and rested his head against hers. Despite everything , her heart melted.

Sitting like that with him made her both angry and happy at the same time. Daryl Dixon was officially one of the most confusing men on the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked really hard on that. I'm glad it's finished though. Hope you like it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	17. Where's Lori?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short. Andrea and Anna talk about Beth and Lori.

 

 

Anna decided not to tell Daryl about splitting up for hunting. Lori had screwed that up royally. Instead she sat with him until it started to get dark. She announced she would go down and help prepare dinner. Daryl silently nodded at her as she dusted of her backside and walked away.

* * *

 

Upon arrival at the main camp, She noticed Carols presence around the cooking fire and decided to steer clear. The woman irked her and made her feel slightly sick. She went to find someone else to talk to.

She realized she hadn't even gone to see if she could help Beth. The thought made her feel guilty.

She hadn't put much thought into this. As she headed over she worried for Rick. He had it hard. Even now he was the one out looking for Hershel. The steps up to the house creaked under her weight.

She opened the door to see Beth giving the ceiling an empty stare. She hated to think it about her friend, but it was a little creepy.

Andrea was sat by the bed with the Greene family. When she saw Anna standing outside the door, she nodded to Maggie and stepped outside, closing the door as quietly as possible.

"How is she?" Annas voice filled the deafening silence.

"Honestly?" Andrea looked at Anna skeptically, "I don't know. We need Hershel."

"That's what Lori said earlier." Anna pulled the curtain away from the window and peeked out. "Where is she anyway? I thought she came back here."

"No. She never came back here.Why? When did you see her"

"I was with Daryl. She asked Daryl to go and look for Rick and Hershel. Daryl said no." Alarm was starting to creep into her voice, along with a haunting suspicion that was creeping into her mind.

"You don't think..."Andrea's voice trailed off in horror.

"She wouldn't. would she? She couldn't be that stupid. She's pregnant."

"We should tell Shane."

"I suppose so." Anna was uneasy about telling Shane, of all people, but she didn't see a better option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short but I should be able to upload a bit more tomorrow. I figure If I do little chapters each night I will find it easier. Hope you liked it.


	18. I don't need protecting.

 

Anna and Andrea found Shane pacing back and forth outside the front of the house . He turned towards the two women.

"They should have been back by now."

Andrea was the one to break the news.

"I know, But there is something else. Lori's missing."

"What."

"We think she went to find Rick." Shane's face went from distraught to rage in a matter of seconds. He turned towards Anna.

"How do you know?"

"She asked Daryl to go find Rick earlier and he said no. We haven't seen her since."

Shane raised his voice.

"And you didn't think that this was important enough to tell anyone."

This drew a bit of a crowd, Carol included, Which irked Anna more than it should have at that point.

Her timid voice spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

"Lori's missing. Anna didn't think it was important to mention this earlier. I knew she was going to cause more trouble than she was worth."

"Oh, Screw you, Shane. Why don't you grow up and focus on the actual problem"  
Shane turned on Anna and slapped her,hard,and she fell flat on her ass, which drew a flurry of indignant shouts from the group.He turned on his heel, got into a car and drove away.

 

* * *

 

"You okay Anna?" It was Carol.

"Yeah, fine, fine.Thanks."

She wasn't fine, but she certainly wasn't going to admit it to Carol.

Her face stung and she knew she would have a huge bruise. She turned and started walking in the direction of Daryl's tent. She figured she should at least warn Daryl if Shane was going on a rampage.

Daryl was sat building up a Fire outside his tent.

"Hey ,Daryl." She offered him a small smile as he looked up. She flopped down beside him. He gave her a nod.

"I thought I should warn you. Lori went to find Rick on her own and now Shane's on a rampage."

Daryl gave her a puzzled and slightly irritated look.

"Why would she do that?"

"Cause she's stupid and not thinking straight. Why else?"

He looked at her darkly.

"What's wrong with yer face?"

Anna furrowed her brow before touching her fingertips to where Shane had hit her.Her fingers came back with a spattering of blood.

"Oh, It's nothing."

She didn't feel like telling Daryl. The guy had had a bad enough day as it was.

"It doesn't look like nothing. C'mere."

He pulled her closer softly and moved her hair out of the way. He brushed a thumb under then small cut on her cheek and moved it into her hair. She shivered.

"Who did this?"

"Could you guess?" She said dryly.

"Shane." The hand that wasn't tangled in her hair clenched.

"Ding, Ding, Ding. Can we drop it now?" Anna could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"Where is he?"

"Not here,he went looking for Lori. But even if he was I would really appreciate if you left it alone. I don't need protecting."

Daryls jaw tightened but he nodded.

"Thank you." She tilted her head up and looked into his steely eyes.

"I'm okay. Really, Daryl, I can handle that moron. "

"I know, But you shouldn't have to."

That warmed her heart a little and she didn't know how to react. She gave him another small smile and a light kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Okay." Anna wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"I guess there isn't much to do now but wait."


	19. It's barbaric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's speed this up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting into the habit of not updating. woops

The late evening slowly turned to midnight when Shane pulled up with Lori in tow. neither looked in the mood to chat so Anna decided to stay out of it. She threw a look across at Daryl who was standing against a weathered looking tree. She took a short nap but was woken at 5.00 am by Daryl, looking to check the snares. Anna felt her spirits lift as she pulled on her boots. Glad that Daryl wasn't brooding to much this morning.

*****  
By the time they got back the early morning sun was providing a soft blanket of heat across the farm. Anna didn't miss the worry that haunted everyone's faces. Eventually a car approached with Rick driving solemn faced and a traumatized looking Glenn sat next to him. Anna was grateful as Daryl had just suggested going out after them. Carl pulled away from his mum to give Rick a hug. Hershel looked uncomfortable and lost when Maggie ran straight past him into Glenns arms. The happy reunion was short lived, though, as a scrawny kid was dragged from the back seat.  
"Who's this?"   
"That's Randall."   
Anna raised her eyebrow for some sort of explanation. None came. Instead Hershel's voice rang out into the night.  
"Patricia, Prepare the barn for surgery."  
\---------------  
The morning stretched into late afternoon while Anna took a nap. She had been up half the night and decided that a few hours sleep had been well earned. When she woke up she heard the soft sound of birds chirping cheerfully. The noise seemed strange considering the circumstance and the fear that surrounded the camp. She decided to get up and try and find out what was going on.   
As she walked past the barn up towards the house her stomach turned at the sound of knuckles hitting bone. Daryl's voice ripped its way out through the wooden walls, accompanied by piercing wails of fear.  
Anna jogged to the bolted door of the barn and yanked it open.The image she was met with hit her straight in the gut and the smell of blood was thick and unwelcoming. Daryls knuckles were spattered with blood as he paced up and down in front of the boy. His face a picture of pure rage as the pale boy recounted the story of two girls his group had raped. Annas voice filled with anger. Both at Randall and what Daryl was doing.  
She put her hand on Daryls arm and tugged hum softly but firmly to the door.  
"What are ya doing?" Daryl's voice still held a hint of anger.  
Anna just raised her eyebrows.   
"I don't think that's the question we should be asking here." Her voice was strong and unwavering.  
Randall's voice echoed from the corner of the barn.  
"Who's there? please. I haven't done nothing." Anna ignored him. Not taking her eyes off of Daryl.  
"We need to know what he knows."  
"And torture is the way to get that? This is sick, Daryl. It's barbaric."  
Daryl moved closer to Anna's face, he was clearly angry and Anna was almost tempted to back down  
"He deserves what he gets, You just heard what they did to those girls." Daryl stepped back from Anna and stabbed a finger towards Randalls chest, who flinched when he felt it collide.  
But Anna wasn't finished.  
"I don't care how much he deserves it. This is wrong. If we resort to this then we lose the last bits of humanity we have. You are better than him."  
Daryl grunted and moved back over to Randall. He continued his interrogation as if Anna wasn't there.  
Anna was fuming and she slammed the door to the barn before storming towards Rick in the camp.


	20. something breaking

Rick was standing over the fire in the small tent city they had created.

Anna gave him a look of pure fury as she approached.

"What the hell is going on in that barn, Rick?. Did you tell Daryl to do that?"

The confrontation gathered various looks of surprise from the others. Rick swallowed, obviously unsure of what to say.His usually calm exterior had cracked just a little before his surface hardened. He cast a look towards the barn.

"Anna, we need to know what's happening. I will do whatever it takes to protect this group."

"Okay, I get that. But getting Daryl to torture a kid for information, That's a reasonable way to go about this. Is it?" Her sarcasm flowed out of her mouth like a river but there was no humour in her voice. Rick put a hand to the back of his neck. As if to rub a kink out of it. Before he had the chance to speak, Dale had joined them.

"What's she talking about? Torture?" Anna shot Rick a piercing gaze as her words sliced across the air.

"Rick told Daryl to torture Randall down in the barn."

Dale looked at her with disbelief. But the conversation was interrupted by Daryl approaching from behind. He avoided Anna's stare like the plague. Rick turned his attention completely to Daryl.

"They've got a group of 'bout Thirty men."

Anna refused to hear any more and she turned her back on the men and walked away. Dale gave Daryl and Rick a disapproving glare before following after her. Tears brimmed in Anna's eyes. She felt ridiculous for crying but not as bad as the sinking feeling that there was something breaking in this group. Dale put a hand on her shoulder and guided her down to sit on a log.

"Are you okay,Anna?" Anna felt like crap and she was grateful that the old man was there with her. Her breath shuddered a little but she nodded at Dale and rubbed her sleeve over her face unceremoniously.

"This is so wrong." Anna's voice came out raspy and sour.

Dale nodded.

"Of all things I didn't think they would get pushed to this."

"I feel stupid. I knew Daryl was going to ne unstable after finding that little girl. But this is so wrong." The repetition hung in the air before Dale sat down beside Anna and put his hands on his knees.

"When I lost my wife I felt so angry. I felt like I had failed. It was my job to protect her and I couldn't do it. I told Andrea before that I felt cheated and that drove me to push people away and resort to violence. I think Daryl still feels like that after Sophia. Andrea and her sister pulled me out of my grief. The more you try with Daryl the better he will get..." He trailed off.

"Thank you, Dale." Anna met his eyes with a warm smile.

Dale coughed and stood up.

"I'm gonna go see what else there is to do about this. You good?"

Anna nodded, so Dale smiled before turning away.

***

Anna jogged over to the RV where T-Dog and Maggie were looking over a map for a run into town.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you on this one?"

T-dog looked surprised but nodded.

"The more the merrier. We could use the extra hand."

Anna was surprised to see Maggie going out so soon after the barn and with her sister getting better, but said nothing. It didn't seem to matter, though, as if Maggie had read her mind.

"I just needed something to clear my head, ya'know."

Anna nodded

"Tell me about it." She smiled grimly before walking to her tent to tug out her rucksack and followed the pair into the car.


	21. A clear head

The ride into town was a long one.Still Anna was grateful for the time to think. She could always think better when she was on the move. Maybe it was the change of scenery or the lack of people but Anna felt better to be away from the farm for a while.  
The store they came to was a good one.   
The windows had been obliterated but Anna could see that the shelves were well stocked. She pulled her colt from her belt and nodded to Maggie and T-dog as she stepped lightly to the front of the store. She knocked her fist against the wooden window frame and waited for a sound of approaching dead. None came.  
The survivors hopped through the empty window and landed silently on the tiled floor. 

"I'll take the left side, Maggie you take the right. T-dog, you wanna give it a minute keeping watch then take the middle isle?" Anna's whispers whistled across the store.

T-dog nodded and Maggie started walking to her isle.

The run went smoothly. Anna managed to pick up a box of bullets that someone had just dropped on the floor and a few painkillers. She was pleased when she picked up new pair of sneakers for herself.   
Maggie and T-dog had had a little luck with their haul as well, carrying a few cans of food with them. They met one walker as they left the store but Anna took care of it easily with a quick slice to the head.


	22. The absence of a gunshot

When they got back to the farm. Rick called everyone up to the house to discuss Randall's fate. It had resulted in Rick and Shane taking Randall 18 miles out. That hadn't gone so well. No one knew exactly what had gone down between the two officers but Anna had a feeling that Shane was the root of the error.  
Sitting in the Greenes living room once again, the group decided that Randall should be taken to the barn and shot. Anna expressed how she felt about the situation but eventually agreed. This earned her a disappointed glare from Dale.

"Are you all going to watch too?"

***

The decision freaked her out all day.As she was sat in her tent cleaning her gun her mind wandered to Daryl and what he would have to do later. She felt her heart plummet but she knew she wanted to make things right with Daryl before he took the boy to the barn.  
She didn't know what to say to him. She just hoped that the heatof the moment would provide her with the words.  
She coughed to clear the lump in her throat as she approached Daryl leaning against the house.

"Daryl." 

"What?" He didn't look at her but continued to scrape some mud off his fingernail.

"I just...I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

That got his attention but he still didn't say anything. She groaned in frustration and flopped back against the wood.

"I didn't mean what I said before... I mean, I meant it but, I didn't want... I don't know." She threw her hands up to her head and pulled her hair in frustration. It was a minute before she spoke again.

"You were right. You were doing what needed to be done and I wasn't being fair. I just didn't want that to be what needed to be done and It scared the crap out of me. I'm sorry."   
Daryl didn't break eye contact as she spoke but when she finished he stared down at her feet.  
Anna started to turn away.

"I said what I wanted to say so..."She trailed off when she felt Daryls hand wrap around her wrist. Turning back, she saw the shy sincerity in his crystal eyes and it dropped her heart into her stomach.He squeezed her hand lightly.   
"M'sorry too." His voice sounded strained and Anna took his other hand in hers and pulled him closer to her softly. She kissed him on the cheek and buried her face in his neck.

She could hear his heartbeat and felt the fabric of his shirt move as he wrapped his arms around her. The warmth from his arms seeped into her bones and she smiled into his shoulder.  
"I really like you,Dixon." She whispered it softly into his shoulder like a secret.

She felt his breath hitch and a second passed before he moved his lips to her ear.  
"I really like you too."

She didn't know how long they stood like that. Time lost it's meaning as she stood in her little bubble with Daryl. But when Rick rounded the corner of the house Anna noticed the dimming light.  
Rick looked solemnly at Daryl.  
"It's time."

***

Anna sat in her tent with a lump in her throat. Waiting for a gunshot to signal the end of the boys life. She waited. And waited. She waited so long that her eyelids started to droop despite the fear that flowed through her veins. It never came. She never thought the absence of a gunshot could make her so nervous.  
Anna poked her head out of her tent to see Rick leading his son away from the barn while Daryl dragged Randall back to the shed. Anna sent him a questioning look. Daryl just shook his head stiffly.   
A cold feeling of dread hit her in the face and settled down into her stomach like a rock. She crawled back inside her lonely tent. She wrapped herself up in her sleeping bag as tight as she could.Anna hugged her pillow to her as she tried to chase the anxiety out of her system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly through with season 2! You have no idea how happy this makes me. I'm really surprised with how this chapter turned out. I was gonna go in a completely different direction but I kinda like this.  
> Comment are always appreciated! I don't bite... usually. ; )


	23. Sorry Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nooo! Dale!

A few moments later, screams started to ring out into the night. Anna jumped up and dragged herself out of her tent to see the others scrambling about in a rush to get to a silhouette writhing on the ground. Anna couldn't see who it was until she got closer. Daryl was standing over Dale's injured body. The pale shape of a walker lying a few meters away in the grass drew Anna's gaze. Andrea knelt down to hold Dale's hand. Her sobs ripped through the air.

"Look at me, Dale. Okay." Her voice was erratic and fearful.

Rick's yells launched themselves across the farm.

"Herschel, we need Herschel!" Rick searched the faces of the group surrounding him.

Herschel stumbled over and stood over Dale.

"Can we move him?" Rick was in hysterics.

"He won't make the trip."

"You have to do the operation here. Glenn get back to the house." He was interrupted by Herschel. He put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head solemnly.

Andrea's quiet voice floated up to Anna's ears and her heart lurched.

"He's suffering, Do something."

It brought to mind her last conversation with Dale when he told her about his wife. Andrea had been so close to Dale. Glenn too. She moved towards Andrea and put a hand on her shoulder. Andrea looked to her, then to the rest of the group. She watched as Rick knelt down before Dale and raised his gun. A tear rolled down Anna's nose and fell into the grass. A moment passed as Anna realised Rick could not to what he needed to do. She watched as Daryl, moved over and took the gun from Ricks grasp. Anna closed her eyes so that she could not see as Daryl pulled the trigger.

"Sorry Brother."

***

Anna barely slept at all that night. She was plagued with memories. When she awoke in the morning she was covered in sweat. She had dreamed of her father screaming at her and her sisters wails as she died. Her father had not accepted it and had blamed her sisters death on her. Anna would never forget the fury that was held in his eyes as he cradled her sisters body in his arms.

Anna shook her head clear as she pulled on her jacket. She wiped her face with the corner of her blanket and took a shaky breath in. She wrapped her arms around herself as she pushed out of her tent and into the early morning sunlight.

Today they were holding the funeral for Dale.She pushed her fingers into her hair and scrunched it tight in her fist.

The day was cold as Anna made her way over to Daryls side.  He nodded at her and she returned it before clenching her fists tight as Rick started to speak.

The group was quiet as they listened to his voice. Anna could not stop staring at the top of the RV, expecting to see the old man standing there. Ricks words sunk straight through her skin.

"From now on, we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honour Dale."

 

 

 


	24. An old friend and a deer.

Anna was relieved when Rick announced that they would all be moving into the house. The nights were getting bitter and her tent offered little protection from the wind. As she packed her things her mind drifted to thoughts of warm nights and being closer to Daryl.She smiled softly to herself as she worked.

As she approached the house carrying her few possessions, She watched a friendly conversation about who got to sleep on the couch between Herschel, T'Dog and Lori. The banter made her chuckle as she pushed open the the creaking door of the house. Her things made a heavy clunking sound as she dropped her bag next to Daryls stuff.

****

She decided to go out for a walk into the woods to clear her head. For once she didn't want Daryl with her. She wanted to retreat into the silence and serenity of the trees. She went further than she normally would have gone. All the way back to the spot where she first found Daryl. A series of rustles from a bush pulled her from her thoughts. Anna pulled her gun from her belt and listened for the telltale sounds of a walker.None came. Instead a huge stag shot across her path before freezing in front of her. Anna didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger of her colt. The stag collapse to the floor with a heavy thud.

Anna didn't have time to feel guilty about the kill, though. As a series of curse words erupted from behind her. Anna didn't recognize the voice but felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed to the back of her head.

"Don't move or I'll shoot you, That's my deer. I've been tracking it for hours."

Anna couldn't help but get sarcastic.

"And it looks like you were doing a top job of it." The voice practically growled at her. Anna could tell it was female. Seemingly fairly short judging by the angle of the gun. Anna thought she could take her. So long as she could get the gun away from her head and there where no others.

"Turn around. Slowly." Anna did as she was told. Turning her feet bit by bit until she was facing down the barrel of the gun. The sight shocked her to her core and the recognition zipped down her spine.

"Wait. Jas?" Her surprise showed in her words.

Jas looked at Anna with raised eyebrows for a few seconds before slowly taking the handgun away from Annas temple.

 

"Anna? You're alive."

"Uuh yeah I guess I am." A small smiled pulled it's way onto Annas face and she nodded.

Anna thought back to the time when Anna first met Jasmin and the time when she had found Jasmins house destroyed and burnt to the floor. Only an hour before she had gone home to find her own mother turning and ravenous. Anna had presumed her best friend dead and one by now. She had grieved for her friend and now here she was a meter in front of her. She looked skinny and Anna felt evil for being so well fed when her friend was obviously struggling out in the woods.

"How long have you been out here? Are you alone?" Anna asked.

" Yeah, About a month or so I guess."

"It shows. You look like crap!" Anna chuckled and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Y'know. I have a group. We do pretty well for ourselves. I mean we're a pretty close knit community and I don't know how happy they would be about it but you could come back with me if you want." Anna realised she was rambling a little bit. The words tumbled out of her mouth like a waterfall. The relief had gone to her head.

"I don't know, Anna. Are you sure they would be okay."

"They'll understand. They're good people and you look like you could use a me-"

A deep strangled groan interrupted Anna's speech. A herd of a dozen walkers pushed through the clearing. They didn't notice the two girls but fell upon the fallen deer and started to rip it to shreds. Anna tugged on Jasmins arm silently. Jasmin nodded towards a tall and sheltered tree and the pair scaled it silently and quickly.

The sounds of tearing flesh and crunching bone reached their ears from below. The damp branch beneath Annas leg felt sturdy and strong and She could see that Jasmins was the same. Anna could hear her own hearted beat slamming itself against her chest.

They waited.

***

Hours seemed to pass but Anna knew it couldn't have been that long. Even so, The light was quickly fading into evening and Anna knew the night wouldn't be safe. The corpses below had finished their feast and were now wandering aimlessly around the bottom of their tree. Fear coursed through Annas veins. All it would take would be for one to look up and the pair would be done for. If they didn't clear soon Anna knew they were going to have to make a run for it. That or risk dehydration at the top of a tree. A.K.A. Not how she wanted to go.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a bang that almost made her tumble from the tree, The only thing that stopped her was Jasmins fast hand that shot out to keep her steady. For a moment Anna thought her group had come to save them. Until realizing that the gunshot was too muffled and far to be her rescuers. It did, however pull the walkers into action and away from the tree. Relief flooded inside her heart. Until, she realized the walkers were heading towards the farm. Along with, Undoubtedly, hundreds more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this chapter. I know I haven't written for weeks but it's a longer one. Also new characters!


	25. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting them out of season 2!!! Hahaha

Casting a fearful look towards Jasmin , Anna put a finger to her lips. The drop down from the tree was not particularly graceful but it was silent. All the time she spent with Daryl had paid off. Jasmin dropped down after her, quiet as a mouse. Anna took a moment to listen to sounds of walkers. A pillar of pale smoke was rising up into the night from the direction of the farm. Anna felt her legs moving before she even registered. Her legs beating a heavy path through the thick undergrowth. She could hear frantic whispers from Jasmin as she followed her steps. Her mind only had one thought and that was finding her friends. Her heart shifted to Daryl. 

_What was happening?_

The sounds of groans and gunshots echoed across the fields towards the two figures emerging from the bush

. "No" Anna breathed the word out to herself. It quickly turned to a mantra as she watched the beloved farm fall. Annas gaze fell to the flames tearing down the barn, where a pillar of smoke blacked out the stars.

"Anna" Jasmins voice ripped into Annas mind. She turned to register her friend dropping walkers around them.

"We have to go." Jasmin looked sympathetic and Anna hated it. She couldn't stand sympathy. It made her feel weak. She pulled her gun from it's holster and followed her friend back into the relative safety of the woods.

They ran for what felt like an eternity. Until the sounds of following walkers faded and the night crept into early morning. Jasmin stopped and pulled on Annas arm. Her breath coming out ragged and parched.

" you need to stop." Anna swallowed dryly and nodded. Falling back against a tree and panting. Anna felt empty. Physically and mentally. Thankfully, both girls both still had small rucksacks attached to their backs. Anna pulled out a bottle and downed half before offering the rest to Jasmin, who took it gratefully before dropping onto the dirty ground.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

Jasmin looked up at Anna.

"I don't know." The words opened up a floodgate and dry sobs escaped Annas throat. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground in exhaustion. The world went black.

 

 

**** Daryl****

"Where's Anna?" Daryl pulled up next to Carols cherokee on the highway. Rick looked at him. It was silent. Rick didn't know what to say.

"Rick." Fear crept into Daryl's voice, However much he tried to disguise it.

"She's not here." Rage swept over Daryl like an ocean.

"Don't be stupid. She has to be here. We can't jus' leave 'er." His fists clenched as he moved to get back onto his bike.

"I'm goin' to get 'er" His voice shook.

"Daryl. You can't go back there. She won't be there. You know that." Ricks voice was steady and calm, despite the struggle going on  inside his head.

Daryl looked around helplessly for someone to agree with him. He found nothing.

"We can't jus' leave 'er"

He repeated.

"I know and we won't. We'll find her. But we have to keep our heads."

Daryl looked at his feet before nodding.

 

 

**** Anna****

"Anna, you have to get up." Jasmins voice floated through the void in Annas mind. She didn't want to be pulled out of this drifting state yet. It was warm like this. She felt careless. Not knowing why she should go back to feeling bad.

She was forced out, though, as she felt a cascade of water splashing over her face. Her eyes snapped open. To be greeted with a soft green light falling through the forest around her. Jasmin had dragged her into a sitting position under a canopy of trees. A crow scrawked from somewhere in the world.

"We need to move. Fast."

The events of last night came flooding back to slap Anna in the face. It knocked the wind out of her.

"The farm."  Anna gasped. She looked at Jasmin with fear. "It's gone."

" I know, but you have to focus. Where would your group go?"

Anna thought for a moment.

"They said... They told me... They left supplies for a little girl. On the highway."

"Sophia? Was Sophia her name?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I saw the sign. Come on. You need to stand up." Jasmin offered Anna her arm and pulled her up. The two friends started to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Farm. I will miss you so.


	26. Road trip!

 

 

"Where are they? You said they'd be here." Anna looked around the empty highway.

"They've been here. That's Daryls truck." She turned in a full circle before heading over to the rusted blue door and yanking it open.

"There's still some gas left. Not much though. Just enough to get us away from the highway."Anna nodded to herself as she said the words.

"I'll drive. You wanna go east? If we head for the coast, we might be able to find a boat. An island. Seems like our best bet." Jasmin observed.

Anna took another look around the empty highway. The sign for Sophia had been washed away. By rain or the group she didn't know.The supplies were gone too. She couldn't believe they had just left her. Anna cursed and shook her head.

"I guess so. You sure you wanna drive?"

"Yeah, you passed out an hour ago." Jasmin pointed out.

"Besides, I never did trust your driving."

* * *

 

Half an hour later Anna listened to the truck sputter and die. Jasmin swore next to her.

"Damn."

"We out of gas?"

"Just about, yeah."

" I think there's an old gas station not far down the road. I could run down and see what I can find. If you stay with the truck you should be fine until I get back."

"Don't be dumb, Anna. You're not going on you're own and we're not splitting up."Jasmin shoved the door open and hopped out before continuing. "The truck's not going anywhere. We can both go and be back in time for tea."

Anna snorted. The thought of food made her stomach grumble. "That's the other thing we need. There's barely any food. I've got half a bottle of water and a can of beans."

"Okay then. Let's go shopping." Anna clambered out of the truck and followed her friend down the road.

 

* * *

 

5 minutes later The girls stood in front of the old gas station. Knives in hand. They didn't want their guns out. Thay didn't know what was around. Sneaking through the lines of wrecked cars ,they didn't notice the single van that wasn't destroyed idling behind the car wash. Assuming the coast was clear Anna moved out into the open.

"Hey Jas, Check it out." Anna pointed to a disused truck bed. It was full of old tennis balls. Anna walked over and pocketed one. Jasmin gave her a quizzical look.

"Never now when you're gonna wanna pl-" Her voice was cut off by an arrow ripping into her outstretched arm. She yelled as a searing pain shot through her bones.

"Well, Looky what we've got here." A sneering voice came from behind Anna. A low whistle sent shivers down her spine as she pressed a hand to her bleeding arm.

"Why don't you turn around slowly, girlie. Le'me take a look at ya."

"Not again." Anna growled. More to herself than anyone. Jasmin shot her a look before slipping out into the shadows. The man standing behind her smiled. A straggly greying beard hung from his mud ridden chin. A bow pointed directly at her heart.

"Looks like your friend ain't gonna save you." He cooed. The man took a step closer, not noticing the figure treading as quiet as a mouse, Knife drawn, behind him.

Anna felt the need to vomit as he stared down at her legs. When he took another step, Anna saw her chance.

Just as, Jasmin saw hers.

The two girls pounced on the creep at the same time.

Anna knocked the bow from his hands with her uninjured arm and delivered a kick to his groin. The man fell to his knees as Jasmin pushed a knife into his neck. Red dripped from the wound and stained his beard. The body writhed on the ground for a moment, and then was still. A puddle of warm blood spread from the dead man and pooled around Annas shoe.

That was it for Anna. Vomit spattered across the pavement. Jasmin turned her back from the body and her puking friend. She wiped her knife clean on a stack of old newspapers.

"You good? " She asked as the sounds of liquid hitting the pavement decreased in frequency. Anna pushed a thumb into the air.

" Yeah, I'm good."

She said to Jasmins retreating back. Anna moved over to Jasmin. She pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around the wound. It wasn't deep but it hurt like a bitch.

"What about you? You just killed a man." She stated.

Jasmin nodded. "I'm okay. Let's just get that fuel and head out of here."

"Okay."

Anna moved to the body as Jasmin walked around the back of the car wash. She picked up the mans bow and quiver.

"I guess you won't be needing these anymore, dude."

She also found a sturdy hunting knife in the mans back pocket. She used it to be sure that the man wouldn't turn while they were still around.

"Hey, Anna."

Jasmin yelled from the other side of the gas station.

"What?"

" I think I just solved our transport problem."

Anna heard the start of an engine as Jasmin drove the white van out from the car wash.

"Half a tank of gas in here, and I won't mention the supply of cans in the back. Get in."

Anna smiled. Adrenalin still flowing through her veins.

"Road trip!"

"Just like old times." Jasmin agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, This was fun to write. A little gruesome, but... What are you gonna do


	27. Not everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye season two  
> You promised you would love us but you knew too much  
> Goodbye season two  
> you had all the answers but no human touch.  
> *Blows a raspberry*

That night while Anna kept watch awful thoughts ravaged her mind. The threat of walkers and the memory of her fathers violent taunts seemed distant. Instead her mind was plagued by thoughts of the group.  
  
Her mind drifted to thoughts of Daryl. She realised there was a chance he might not even be alive. Maybe none of the group were. After all, there was only Daryls truck on the highway. Maybe only one of them had made it out. The thought made her tear up and she wiped the droplets away angrily. She wouldn't think like that. There had to be a reason they had left her there. They wouldn't just leave her. Unless it was Shane. Another shot of anger sprang through her veins. Daryl , T-Dog, Glenn. What if they had all died and that bastard was the only one to get out.  
  
A rang out in the dark surrounding the van and Anna was ripped from her thoughts. Jasmin jumped up from where she lay in the back of the van.  
  
"What was that?"  
"Gunshot" Anna stated before starting the van and tearing away up the road. She drove for 15 minutes at breakneck speed before Jasmin turned to her to get her to stop.  
  
"Seriously, are you always this edgy these days?"  
"It would seem like it. Sorry."  
"Come on, switch sides. I'll drive for a little while. Find us somewhere safe for the night. Go to sleep."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Jasmin opened the door and moved to the drivers side as Anna shuffled across the seat. She closed her eyes as the van started to move.  
5 minutes later she was awoken by Jasmin poking her arm and whispering.  
"Anna, the road ahead is crowded with cars. I don't know where the people are though."  
"Wha?" It took Anna a moment to get used to her surroundings. Sitting up she squinted to see through the dark and the dirty screen of the van.  
  
"No way." A stupid grin spread across her face as she stared at a pale green Hyundai and a red Chevrolet. Her smiled stretch wider when she saw Daryls bike sat at the front of the convoy.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Anna turned her gaze from the vehicles and looked her friend in the eye.  
  
"My group seems to have made it." She chuckled.  
  


* * *

  
  
Daryl stared into the fire but it did nothing to melt the ice of his gaze. He had left Anna behind and he hated himself. Guilt stirred in his gut and he wanted to puke.  
Ricks words from earlier echoed in his mind taunting him.  
  
 _'I know it looks bad we've all been through hell and worse but we found each other, I wasn't sure I really wasn't but we did. We're together.'_  
  
The last word haunted him. Together. 'Not everyone' He thought darkly to himself.  
  
His stomach twisted when Carol spoke beside him.  
"We're not safe with him."  
Anger flared inside Daryl's chest and his fists clenched.  
Carol obviously didn't notice though because she continued.  
"Keeping something like that from us." She looked around conspiratorially.  
"Why do you need him. He's just gonna pull you down."  
  
He shook his head. Her words were like venom but he quelled the anger in his stomach.  
  
"Nah, Rick's done all right by me." He looked away from her.  
A dark train of thought smacked him in the face. If he hadn't of saved Carol he might have been able to save Anna. He knew it was wrong to think these thoughts but he couldn't stop them. He wanted to put the blame away. To give it to anyone else but him.  
"You're his henchman and I'm a burden. You deserve better." Her words made him indignant.  
"What do you want?"  
  
"A man of honour."  
  
"Rick has honour." He got up and moved to the other side of the fire.  
  
"Gotta take a piss." He didn't like the way the conversation was going and Carol wouldn't just let it go.  
  


* * *

  
  
Anna practically leaped out of the van to Daryl's bike and rummaging around frantically. Jasmin clambered out of the car after her.  
"What are you doing?"  
Anna realized she didn't know what she was looking for exactly. She shrugged.  
"I don't know. Something that'll tell me where they are."  
Jasmin turned to look into the woods for approaching walkers and a glimmer of light hit her eye.  
She nudged Anna.  
"Fire."  
  
Anna turned to look into the trees. Her stomach turned over at the thought of seeing Daryl.  
  
"Okay, quietly, through the woods. I wanna see who exactly is there before we barge in and they don't know you yet." Anna started moving into the treeline."Nice and slow." She whispered.  
  
Approaching the small camp, She moved to stand behind a tree and motioned for Jasmin to stay back a little. Her approach had gone unnoticed by the group, due to all the time she had spent in the woods with Daryl, Her footsteps were light and quiet. She noticed Carl sitting by the fire with Lori. Herschel, Beth, Maggie and Glenn sat next to them with T-dog and Carol opposite. Rick was standing, watching over the group. Anna's heart froze. Where's Daryl?  
  
Jasmin moved a step closer and Anna winced as the crack of a branch echoed through the night.  
  
"What was that?" Beths voice floated over.  
  
"Could be anything." That was Daryl. Anna's breath hitched as she saw him move closer to the camp, Crossbow in hand. "Raccoon, possum, walker."  
Anna knew this wasn't a good time to announce her presence. She didn't want to be mistaken for a walker and end up with an arrow to the side.  
  
It didn't seem to matter though as Rick shifted slightly and saw her figure lurking behind the tree.  
He stared for a moment or two. His hand hovered over his holster.His gaze harsh and unrecognising.  
Anna felt like a rabbit in headlights. The muscles in her body went stiff.She swallowed heavily before reacting.  
  
"Rick." She put a hand up slowly.  
"It's me." Anna moved around the tree trunk into the orange light of the fire. She heard a thunk from behind her as Daryl dropped his crossbow to the ground and threw his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said it into her hair like a mantra.  
  
"Hey, Daryl, It's okay. I'm fine." She pulled away a little, tears stinging her eyes. "It's good to see you."  
  
The group looked on,still rattled, until Rick coughed to get their attention. Anna turned and looked at him.  
  
"Hi Rick." Anna didn't know what else to say, or how she could explain Jasmin, who the group still hadn't noticed.  
Rick nodded in reply. Anna knew something was a little wrong with him at the moment so she looked to the others for reassurance. She found nothing. The survivors were terrified and on edge. She found comfort in Daryl, who tried to fill the awful silence.  
"That was you that snapped the twig?"  
Here we go. Anna thought.  
"Not exactly."  
Daryl looked confused as Anna turned toward the treeline and sighed.  
  
"Uuh, guys, I guess I should probably introduce you to Jasmin."  
She waited a moment for Jasmin to come out for the protection of the trees. Nothing happened.  
"Jas?" She spoke to the trees.  
The group looked at her like she was crazy on toast.  
Anna sighed again in irritation before moving into the dark canopy, She listened for Jasmins footsteps and heard them heading back to the road.She jogged to catch up.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
Jasmin turned to look at her.  
  
"You found your group. They won't accept me too. It's too late in the game for that."  
  
"What are you talking about? You don't know them."  
"That's the problem, Annie, I don't know them. They don't know me. I only know you."  
  
Anna sighed for the third time that evening. She felt like an exasperated mum trying to tell her kids not to jump on the sofa.  
"Jas, come on. They're good people and you need a rest. Besides, There is no way on this earth I'm leaving you on your own again."  
Jasmin was quiet for a moment and looked at something behind her.  
  
Anna jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.  
"Man, Daryl, You scared the crap outta me!"  
"M'sorry, This ya friend?"  
"Uh, yeah this is Jasmin."  
"S'good. Didn't think ya had many friends" Daryl poked. She could tell he was uncomfortable though, He was tense as a bow string, so she turned back to Jasmin.  
  
"Jas, This is my,uh, friend, Daryl Dixon." She stuttered a little, unsure how to introduce the redneck.  
  
"Oh, yeah." A smile tugged at Jasmins lips despite the situation. "Judging by before I'd say he's a very good friend."  
Anna's face turned red and she guessed Daryl's had too.  
"Aah, yeah." Anna rubbed a hand across the back of her neck."That's, um, not..." She trailed off not really knowing what she was going to say.  
  
Jasmin snorted.  
  
"Trust you to find a boyfriend in the apocalypse, Annie."  
Anna decided to shrug it off.  
"So, y'know you have ta come back and stay now, right?"  
Jasmin groaned.  
"Maybe you don't have to meet them all tonight. Maybe we could both stay in the van and I'll introduce you to them all in the morning?"  
"If it will get you off my back for a while then, okay. But if I get stabbed in the night I'm blaming you." She joked before heading in the direction of the van.  
Anna turned to Daryl.  
"How's everyone doing?"  
"They're rattled but they're fine."  
Anna nodded.  
  
"Is that everyone there?"  
  
"Uuh." Daryl looked at his feet. "Not everyone.We lost Andrea , Shane, Jimmy and Patricia."  
  
"Oh." Her heart lodged in her throat.  
  
"Anna, what happened to ya? I thought ya were dead."  
  
A drop of water landed on Anna's hand and she realised she was crying.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it tonight, okay. I'm tired. Can you tell the others what's going on?"  
Daryl nodded.  
"I don't like the idea of you being in the van on yer own." He admitted.  
  
"Daryl, I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me." Anna kissed him quickly and buried her face in his neck.  
"I'm really glad you're okay." The words came out in a sob.  
Daryl wrapped his arms around her tightly afraid to let go.  
  
"Missed ya" He whispered the words softly. "Don't scare me like tha' again."

 


	28. Think fast!

The van wasn't particularly comfortable that night. Jasmin slept for a few hours while just tossed and turned. She thought of Andrea and Shane and Patricia. She was plagued by her imagination showing her twisted pictures of their bodies shredded and bleeding. thoughts of their dull grey eyes looking out from walking rotting corpses. She sat in the front of the van and watched the stars twinkling in the darkness. They were comforting to Anna. Even after all this had changed, the stars stayed the same. They were constant. Definite.

They made her smile as she remembered the last time Jasmin had mentioned the stars. They were camping with a few friends from school and she had woken them all up at 3:00 am telling them how beautiful the stars looked. Needles to say they had not been to impressed. She chuckled at the memory.

She cast her mind to another time on their prom night. They had gone to their friend Hannahs house for an after party and had sat out on her trampoline at 1:00 am, still in their prom dresses, questioning their own existence and making dirty jokes.

She thought of her old prom dress.Still in her room. Never to be worn again. Gathering dust. She felt lonely and mourned these simple things she had lost, but she could never lose the stars.

It was these thoughts that finally pulled her into sleep.

 

* * *

 

The morning sun glared at Anna as she opened her eyes. It wasn't what had woken her though. Instead, it was the gentle tapping of Ricks knuckle against the window. He raised an eyebrow and looked towards Jasmin still sleeping in the back. He opened the door and gestured for her to get out. Anna clambered from her warm seat and was hit in the face by a rush or brisk morning air.

"Umm, Morning, Rick."

"I was about to go on watch at the end of the road. I want you and Jasmin to come with me."

Anna was a little taken aback but she didn't question Ricks judgement.

"Okay. Give me five minutes. I'll wake Jasmin up."

Rick nodded and looked towards the sunset. He shielded his eyes before walking over to talk to Glenn who was standing a little way off. The rest of the group had yet to make an appearance. Sighing Anna moved to the back of the van. Waking up Jasmin was never going to be an easy task.

She yanked open the door to the van and pulled the tennis ball from her pocket.

"Hey, Jasmin!" She said to announce her presence. Jasmin grumbled and rolled over to squint at Anna.

"Think Fast!" She tossed the ball in the air and watched as it fell towards Jasmins face. The girl just had time to roll away before the ball hit her pillow. Jasmin gave her a look that would scare the devil before throwing both pillow and tennis ball half-heartedly back towards Anna.

"I hate you, you know that right?" She groaned.

"You say hate but all I hear is love!" Anna chanted as she danced out of range as Jasmin tried to kick her.

"Rude." Anna made an exaggerated offended face before turning serious.

"Anyway you gotta get up. You, me and Rick are going on watch so that we can have a good ol' chinwag."

Jasmin yanked the covers back and pulled a her gun from the top of a pile of food cans. She stuffed it in the waistband of her jeans.

"And the fun begins!" She cheered sarcastically as she jumped from the van.


	29. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDEK.

Twigs crunched underfoot as the trio stepped into the woods. There was a palpable tension in the air. They stopped walking a little way from the group. Anna climbed into a tree to get a better vantage point. Rick took a second before speaking to Jasmin.

"Look I know Anna trusts you so I'm not gonna go into a full interrogation here, but you need to tell me now if you have done anything, anything that would put this group in danger."

"I haven't, Rick, and I wouldn't. I swear. If there was I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't do that to Anna. She's my friend."

"Glad to hear it. I don't think I need to tell you what would happen if you compromised this groups safety."

"I completely understand."

A low whistle dropped from the trees above and Anna gestured wildly in the direction of the road. A soft groaning sound was audible from the direction and Anna held three fingers up. Rick nodded and put his hand to his hip where his knife rested.

When the first corpse entered the clearing Rick stabbed it in the eye and it fell to the floor with a thud. His knife underneath.

"Ah,Shit"

He started to roll the body over to get it back when two more emerged from the trees. Jasmin kicked out the legs from one as the other set its sights on Rick. Anna jumped from the tree knife in hand and landed on its back. She jammed her knife in its skull as Jasmin ended her fight with her own walker.

"Great, now I'm sweaty." Jasmin stated. Anna laughed.

"That's your biggest concern? I'd be more worried about the blood that's coating your trouser leg!"

"Fair point." Jasmin sniffed. The trio cleaned their knives on the walkers clothes and headed back to the road.

****

The group left at around midday. There was just enough gas from the van to get them to an empty diner. The busted sign clearly read "Dirty BJ's Diner" which, T-dog joked "Could be taken a number of ways!"

Jasmin went on watch with Maggie, There was a ladder leading up to the roof where the pair could look out without being seen. The pair seemed to be getting along okay given the circumstances. Carl found a working camp cooker in the diner kitchen, along with a dead dog, which Daryl dragged outside into the woods and burned. Beth puked.

"We were lucky to find this place." Daryl said when he joined Anna in the van. The two started to search through the cans for something for dinner.

"I've worked out we've got enough food to last us for 4 days, tops." Anna stated.

" It's more than we had when we left. We'd have nothing if you two didn't turn up when you did." Daryl put an arm around Anna's shoulder. She sighed.

"I know. It's just hard considering all we had before."

"It's best not ta think about it." Anna nodded and buried her face in Daryls neck.

"It's gonna be okay" She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I haven't written anything for a few months. woops.  
> I have the future for this planned out I'm just terrible at putting it into words.  
> I'm struggling to update right now due to college being a bitch but I'm getting there.


	30. Poor Old Dirty BJ's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point I don't even know.

After three days of being at the diner the group was down to three cans of beans and a can of something unknown that looked somewhat like dog food in ketchup. Anna had saved it till last for obvious reasons. Rain was pouring from the sky in buckets as Anna and Beth looked out diner window Racing raindrops.

"Have ya worked out how to use that bow yet?" Beth asked turning to Anna.

"No, not yet. I haven't had time."She sighed.

"I thought Daryl was gonna teach ya?"

"Yeah, he said he would. But he's been so busy hunting. It's a good thing too, now that the food's almost gone."

"Huntin' would go faster if you both went out."

"Yeah, I-" Her words were cut off as a walker smashed its arm through the window and caught hold of Beth's hair. Anna jumped to her feet ,pulled her machete out and severed the arm. It dropped to the floor with a thud(I was gonna use the word splat here but that just made me giggle ;)

It was at this point Jasmin ran into the room yelling about walkers flooding in through the back gate to the diner.

"You think" Anna gestured to the hand on the floor "how did they get there without anyone noticing?"

"No idea, I don't know who was on watch but we gotta get out. Now." Anna moved back to the window, where the walker was still trying, unsuccessfully , to get through into the window. Thankfully, noise it was making was masking the sounds of the three girls in peril. Keeping others away. Anna silenced the ugly creature with a jarring slice to the brain.

The girls climbed through the newly made hole in the glass carefully. On the other side they found the tarmac clear of walkers but not of blood. A scattered line of fresh red ooze trailed around the corner of the brickwork. Anna tiptoed forward and peeked around the corner.Nothing. The van sat alone directly in front so the three sprinted for the doors. Anna got in the front while Beth and Jasmin sat in the back.The engine grumbled to life.

"Wait, where are we going? We can't just leave 'em" Beth's timid voice spoke out.

"I know. I'm gonna move us round to the front. see who we can see." As Anna moved her foot to accelerate she heard a scream from behind. Checking the mirror she saw Carl and Lori running towards the van. A small group of walkers followed behind them. Carl was shooting as best he could.

"Open the back doors, open the back doors!" Anna repeated. Adrenaline making her impatient. Beth did so just as the mother and son reached the back and the two pulled themselves inside. Carl fired off one more shot just before the doors closed and Anna stepped on the pedal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So okay, I admit that this Chapter is pretty short and somewhat unfinished, but I have a few excuses to make before you judge me. You're perfectly welcome to question their validity if you see fit:  
> 1\. I just drank like a litre of mountain dew which I should never do because I can't handle it.   
> 2\. College sucks. I don't have time for full updates because I spend so much time researching fricking Animal welfare and diseases.(I'm studying animal management,I don't do this for fun. I'm not that sad ;)  
> 3\. I hate writing action but it's just a thing I have to do.  
> 4\. And I'm looking at you Jasmin (The real person, not the character) Blackmailing me by telling the guy I like about my fan fiction was just pure evil. I'm so tempted to kill off your character right now.   
> I'm starting to feel like my notes are more dramatic than the actual fic so I'm gonna stop.
> 
> On another note, excuses aside. I'm gonna try to update this again by the end of the week. Hopefully.(don't hold me to that.)  
> Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, This is my first Walking Dead fic and I'm still kinda new to this anyway.  
> But I'm really excited for it.  
> Please leave feedback if ya have the time. : )


End file.
